Jealousy
by Suituup
Summary: Rachel throws a tantrum when Puck gets more love with Beth than she thinks she does. Quinn is there to reassure her. Jealous and overprotective!Rachel. Established Faberry   Beth. Fluff!


One shot. Future fic, set seven years after season 1.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighs as she walks into her apartment. She drops her keys to the table near the door and kicks off her shoes before dropping her jacket onto the hanger.<p>

"Quinn?" she calls out as she walks across the living room. She hears soft humming coming from the kitchen and smiles. "Baby?" she walks into the kitchen and wraps her arms lousily around her fiancé's waist, kissing her cheek.

"How was your day?" she asks, briefly turning her head to look at Rachel. The brunette shrugs and sets her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Tough. Rehearsal was hard today." She ways absently, closing her eyes.

"Well...I made your favorite." Quinn says. She laughs as Rachel's brown eyes pop open.

"Vegan lasagna?" she asks. Quinn nods her head and Rachel kisses her cheek. "You're the best."

She moves away from Quinn to set up the table when they both hear the front door open and close. They then hear little footsteps running against the hardwood floor.

"Brace yourself," Quinn warns just as Beth appears in the doorway, her eyes lightning up upon seeing Rachel.

"Rachel!" The seven-year-old exclaims, running the short distance to the brunette and throwing herself into her arms. Rachel stumbles a few steps back and wraps her arms tightly around Beth.

"Hey baby girl!" she says with the same enthusiasm as Beth. She sees Puck walk in the kitchen and kiss Quinn's cheek. She waves at him before turning her attention back to her daughter, or the girl she considers as her own, because technically, she is not. "What did you do today?"

The blonde girl's eyes widen as she begins to rant about her day. A capacity of talking without stopping that she obviously took from Rachel.

"Daddy and I played basketball for an hour it was great and I got to be on his shoulders to dunk and then he took me to dance practice and he watched the whole thing and said he was very proud of me and then since he said that I did that well," she explains by extending her arms as far away from one another as possible as Rachel nods eagerly. "We went to get biiiiig waffles and then we went ice skating and-"

Rachel's eyes widen as she cut off Beth. "You did what?" she turns to Puck. "You took her ice skating?" she walks to him and swats him on the back of the head. "Noah Puckerman, are you insane? She could have fallen and bumped her head or gotten skated over! You know those are killer blades, right? Or worse! What if the ice had broken and she had fallen through?"

Puck shakes his head. "Geez Berry, it's no frozen lake. It's on the ground, okay? On the _ground_." he emphasizes. "It's artificial."

"Still!" Rachel exclaims. She turns to her fiancé who has yet to say something, having stayed silent the whole time with an amused smile on her face. "Quinn, say something!"

"She has been skate icing a few times before that, Rach." Quinn says with a shrug.

Rachel's shoulders drop as she frowns. "She has?"

"Yes. Puck and I took her several times."

A look of hurt crosses Rachel's eyes and she puts on her best starlet smile, the smile she puts on for the paparazzi, when Beth asks for her attention.

"I had real fun Rachey! Today was the best day ever!"

She doesn't know what stings the most; the fact that she didn't know all the secret ice skating sessions that have been going on or the fact that she's not part of Beth's best day ever. She feels as if someone has wrapped duck tape around her heart.

She swallows thickly and brushes Beth's hair from her face. "Then I'm glad."

She set Beth down so the girl could say goodbye to her dad and Rachel watched on, her heart aching.

"I love you daddy." Beth says and hugs Puck's legs. Puck smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too baby girl."

The hug he gives Quinn is a little bit to long for Rachel's liking and she makes it obvious when she clears her throat rather loudly. "I'll walk you out, Noah."

"Right," Puck says, sensing the tension. He pulls away from Quinn and follows Rachel out of the door. To his surprise, the brunette doesn't say anything as she opens the doors, waves him out and closes the door behind him. She walks back to the kitchen and continues to set the table in silent while Quinn listens to her daughter.

"It was awesome Momma, you should have been there! Me and daddy spun and spun until we were both dizzy to the head and then we raced on the ice and you know what? I won! I beat daddy!"

Rachel tries to keep her tears at bay as she listens to Beth talk.

Quinn grins at her daughter's enthusiasm and she kisses Beth's forehead. "I'm glad you had that much fun. Alright, go wash up for dinner." Once she is sure Beth is out of ear shot, Quinn turns to her girlfriend who is setting the silverware down on the table. "Are you okay?"

She doesn't look up from the table. "Mhm."

Quinn huffs. "I can see you're not. Wanna try that again?"

Rachel slams a fork on the table and stomps her foot. Quinn is startled but quickly regains her composure. "I am perfectly fine, Quinn! Everything is fantastic. I love to hear you and Noah's daughter go on and on about the best day she has ever had when I was not a part of it," she swallows thickly and wipes at her cheeks. "I'm not hungry anymore. Why don't you tell Beth to invite Puck back for dinner so she can enjoy it with her two favorite parents."

Rachel storms out of the room before Quinn can say anything and she would have gone after her if it wasn't for the kitchen timer going off at the same time, indicating her that it was time to pull the lasagna out.

"Where's Rachey?" Beth asks as she appears in the doorway.

"She is not feeling well so I guess it's just the two of us today."

They eat in silence until Beth speaks up.

"Momma?" Quinn lifts her head. "Can I ask you a question and you promise you won't be upset."

Quinn chuckles. "Go ahead."

"Ms. Reeba told us yesterday all the project we were going to over the year. And when she brought up Mother's day, she told us we were going to make a card for our mommy. It's in a very long time but will you be mad if I make a card for Rachey too?" Quinn's expression is blank so Beth goes on. "I mean she's been around for a long time now and I kinda feel like I have two mommies instead of one."

Quinn's eyes fill with tears and she breathes out a sigh of contentedness.

"Please don't cry momma, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

Quinn caresses her daughter's cheek and shakes her head with a small smile. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm not jealous. I think it's a very, very good idea to make Rachel a card as well. She'll be very happy."

"Cool." Beth says and sets her fork next to her plate. "Can I be excused?"

"Yes. Just put your plate in the dishwasher and then go put your pajamas on. We can watch an episode of Dora before you go to bed if you want."

"Can we watch _Wiked _instead?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Again?" Quinn asks curiously. "The one with Rachel in it?"

The blonde girl huffs dramatically and places her hands onto her hips. "Duh!"

Quinn chuckles and raises her hands in surrender. "Alright."

When Quinn goes up to her and Rachel's bedroom a few minutes later, the brunette is already in bed, eyes shut, the covers drawn around her. Quinn rolls her eyes and slips under the covers next to her. She knows Rachel can't go to sleep without a little cuddling.

"I know you're awake, Rach."

"He's such a jackass!" Rachel whispers loudly as she shoots up in a sitting position, wide awake, startling Quinn.

"Who?" Quinn asks. She frowns as Rachel huffs just like her daughter did earlier.

"Noah. He doesn't get to touch you like that! He's not a part of the family," Quinn stifles a laugh behind her hands and Rachel narrows her eyes. "Are you laughing at me, Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn clears her throat and tries to keep her giggles at bay. "No."

Once again, Rachel huffs but this time swings her legs to the side and gets up from the bed. She is only wearing a black nightie -Quinn's favorite- and the blond groans as her head falls back on the pillow. She feels a familiar pull in the tip of her stomach and moans. Rachel turns around and points a finger at her.

"Don't tell me you are horny right now, while we are having a serious discussion, Quinn!"

"How do you want me not to be horny when you are wearing this?" Quinn fires back. She stands up as Rachel slips into her satin robe. She heavies a sigh and approaches the diva. "Puck is Beth's father, Rach. He has every right to be there for her."

"He's still in love with you!" Rachel whispered loudly, not wanting to catch Beth's attention from across the hall.

"So?" Quinn says softly. They both know that. Puck still has feeling for Quinn. Shocker. The taller woman wraps her arms around her fiancé's waist and pulls her closer. "I'm not in love with him. I am in love with _you_. And Nothing is going to change that. You know that, right?"

Rachel nods her head shyly and toys with the diamond on her finger.

"Wow, be more enthusiastic." Quinn comments after a while. Rachel pulls away from her and moves to sit on the bed as she bows her head, letting her loosen dark hair hide her face. Quinn frowns and sits next to her and places a hand on her back.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid, really." Quinn's heart aches when she hears her fiancé's voice waver.

"It's not stupid if my soon-to-be wife is crying over it. Although it's little bit annoying when she cries at the end of Funny Girl, even though she has seen at least a hundred times and-" Rachel's glare silents her. "Go on, baby."

"Beth said today was the best day she has ever had and-"

"And you weren't a part of it." Quinn finishes for her. She lifts Rachel's chin with her finger so the petite brunette is looking at her. "Baby she's seven. She is going to have a lot of other 'best day ever'. Ones that will include the both of us, some in which we won't be a part of and ones that will only include you, and I'm sure there has already been some of those."

Rachel's head shakes. "How do you know that?"

"Because she talks about you a lot, you know. Rachey is the best, Rachey is the most beautiful girl on earth and the most talented. Rachey is a star, she is the best singer ever..." Quinn tells with a smile. "Do you want me to go on? Because it can last a few hours."

"She said all of those things?" Rachel asks. Quinn nods and wipes away the tears on the starlet's cheek with the pad of her thumbs.

"Uh-huh. You are her idol, Rach. She wants to be like you when she grows up. Have you heard the way she talks? She's like a mini-you. A mini drama-queen sometimes too."

"Hey." Rachel says threateningly as she points a finger at Quinn.

Quinn chuckles and shrugs. "Puck is there for Beth, that's all. You are my family Rach. You and Beth are it for me. You know that, right?"

"I do now."

Quinn kisses her exposed shoulder and rests her chin on top of it. "Tell you what. Tomorrow it's just going to be you, Beth and I. No Puck. We're going to go shopping and then ice skating."

"Ice skating?" Rachel asks, her eyes widening. "It's too dangerous. Do you even know how to do that?"

Quinn smirks. "I was the Ohio Ice skating Queen in 2002."

"You..." Rachel draws out. "Hold on. What?"

"I was really good at it. So is Beth."

"How come I didn't know that?"

Quinn shrugs. "Never mentioned it, I guess."

"Beth is good at it?"

"Yeah. Are you going to come with us?"

"Sure."

Quinn beams and places a lingering kiss to Rachel's lips, whispering a 'thank you' against them.

"Ewww," comes from the doorway. Both women spin around to find Beth standing there. "You guys are gross."

"Ready to watch the movie?" Quinn asks. Beth beams and nods her head.

"Ma, I was born ready!"

Beth leaves the room and Quinn raises an eyebrow at Rachel. "I wonder who she gets that from."

Rachel giggles and grabs Quinn's hand. "Come on, she's waiting."

Quinn whines. "Do we have to? Focusing on the musical is gonna be _so_ difficult when I know what you are wearing underneath that robe!"

"Well, well," Rachel teases. "Who is the drama queen now?"

"Shut up," she draws Rachel back to her and gives her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel whispers back against Quinn's lips as she kisses her.

"Momma, Rachey! Come on!"

* * *

><p>AN: I was thinking of writing Rachel/Quinn/Beth one shots such as this one. Would you guys like that? Let me know!


End file.
